A liquid application apparatus has been used in applying, for example, liquids containing fluorescent material on a protection glass plate, which makes itself a display part of a cathode ray tube(CRT) for use in a colour television receiver, for forming fluorescent films for three colours, red(R), green(G) and blue(B).
A typical liquid application apparatus for such usage comprises a liquid supply station for dispensing liquids containing fluorescent material, an application station for dispersing liquids within a protection glass, a drying station for drying the applied liquid with a heater, and a plurality of transfer carriages for transferring the protection glass between the stations. The transfer carriage is comprised of a sucking port for sucking/holding the protection glass at the end, and a revolvable support section for revolving and tilting the sucking port.
In such liquid application apparatus, a protection glass is held by sucking with the indention facing upward, and a liquid containing e.g. green fluorescent material is dispensed in the bottom centre of the protection glass at a liquid supply station. The protection glass is then transferred by a transfer carriage to an application station, in which station it is revolved at a slow speed in a tilted posture by slowly revolving a revolvable support section in a tilted position. Taking advantage of a centrifugal force and the tilt, the liquid dispensed in the centre of bottom is dispersed along the inner surface of protection glass to form a thick film of e.g. 300 .mu.m. After such film is formed, redundant liquid is drained by further tilting the protection glass, to be recuperated later. After the formation of a wet film is completed, the protection glass is transferred to a drying station, to be dried by a heater disposed facing to the protection glass; thus the wet film is dried to become a fluorescent film. And then, by a known photo-etching process, a fluorescent film for green colour e.g. is disposed at specified areas. The blue and red fluorescent films are formed by repeating the same process steps twice.
Such a prior art liquid application apparatus, however, is liable to cause unevenness of coating so-called a beach-like irregularity, where the film thickness varies with a concyclic circumferential line as borderline; which occurs due to the viscosity of liquid, because the liquid containing fluorescent material is applied through tilting and revolving of the protection glass. Further, because of the slow revolution speed the film thickness becomes as thick as approximately 300 .mu.m, so it takes a long time for coating and drying, rendering the time for forming a fluorescent film longer. Further, in order for the film to have an even thickness, a large quantity of liquid has to be supplied once, and then redundancy is drained after the coating process is completed. Although the drained liquid can be used again after recuperation, the redundant use of liquid is unavoidable.